


Los Cinco Veces Ser un Demonio Era Incomodo (y la Único Vez No lo Era)

by ViennaWarren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Gen, demon fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViennaWarren/pseuds/ViennaWarren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"SAM-DEJAR-DE-DECIR-ESA-PALABRA-O-TE-MATARÍA!"</p><p>O cuando Dean descubre su debilidades como un demonio y posiblemente descubre un fuerza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Primera, el español no es mi lengua nativa, lo siento. Por favor, corrígeme si estoy equivoco... necesito mucho practica porque trato de aprender español. Comentarios y recomendaciones son bienvenidos. ^_^ Gracias a Lucia y Erika por sus consejos en mi cuento.

— _Christo_ —

Dean se encogió de dolor y miró a su hermano. —Sam, para —

Sam sonrió con suficiencia, mientras miró hacía arriba de su computadora como que había descubierto la secreta de belleza eternal (si Dean no había descubrió esa secreta ya). —Es tu para lavar la ropa. Toda la ropa sucia está en el cesto. Están llamando tu nombre —

—No es. Lavó la ropa hace cuatro días!—

—Y yo la lavó ayer —

—¿Necesitamos más ropa? ¡Lleva que tu llevaste ayer!—

Sam frució el ceño. —Dean —

—Sam —

— _Christo_ —

Sam dijo la palabra que apenas se escucha pero su hermano se encogió inmediatamente. —Ay, Sam basta—

— _¡Christo!_  —

—Ugh, ¡Sam!—

— _¡Christo christo CHRISTO!_ — él gritó.

—¡AUGH!— Dean gruñió como sus ojos cambiaron de verdes a negros. —Bien, bien —

Sam sonrió cuando oyó Dean descarga la lavadora. —Christo — él susurró a nadie en particular.

—¡Sam!— Fue la repuesta irritada. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón mi español horrible, una otra vez. Yo se es malo. Comentarios están apreciados.

Antes de Sam aprendió a controlar Dean como un demonio, la vida era difícil. Dean había perseguido a su hermano con un hacha, ¡por el amor de Dios! Pero con el tiempo, los hermanos acostumbraron las circunstancias nuevas y estaba bien. Sí, Dean tuve ataques ocasionales de rabia y furia, pero Sam sabía lidear con él. 

—¡Sam!— Su voz fue un gruñido de descontento. —Ven aquí, por favor—

Sam Winchester estaba parada junto a la pared y fuertemente aferró su arma en la mano. Él miró alrededor de la esquina pero la sala de estar fue vació. Tan pronto como Sam giró, la mano fue en su cara. Sam se agachó y oyó la mano rompió la pared. —¡Dean!— jadeó Sam que tropezó. Dean sonrió; sus ojos fue negros. —Hola, Sammy. ¿Quieres jugar un juego-- _¡OYE!_ —

Sus palabras fue interrumpido por el sonido del liquido que se pulveriza de una botella. Tan pronto como la rociada se tocó la cara, el demonio rugió en indignación y molestia. —¿Este es...?—

Sam sonreí con suficiencia. —Sí, es agua bendita—

—¡No soy un puto perro!—

—Correcto. Soló eres mi asesino demonio-hermano— 

—¡Voy a matarte!— él escupió y se levantó la mano otra vez. 

El dedo de Sam haló el gatillo de la botella y le roció con el espray. 


	3. Chapter 3

Aunque no había estado haciendo mucho desde hace un par de días, Dean estaba aburrido. Y desafortunadamente, Sam no le entretiene lo suficiente.

— _¡Oye!_ — Dean habló bruscamente. —Esto es aburrido— Él señaló a la televisión pequeña. —¿En serio? ¿Animal Planet? ¿Que demonios es esto?—

Sam sonrió. —Relájate. No haz parecer que no mira "Too CUTE!" todos los días. Es clásico. Los cachorros y gatitos... Dime no te gustan gatitos, Dean—

Su nariz le picaba en el pensamiento del gatos porque era alérgico.  —Por favor, cambia el canal— Su cerveza fue vacía y él estaba irritado. 

—Ehh, no—

—Tipo, _¡cambiarlo!_ —

—No— Sam se rió entre dientes cuando un labrador tropezó con sus patas a otro cachorro. — _¡_ _Qué lindo!_ —

—Me voy— Dean anunció y se levantó del sofá. Él tratar de camina pero fue imposible. —¿Que?—

—Estás bien?— Sam preguntó inocentemente. 

—¿Una trampa de diabla? _¡No jodás!—_

 _—_ Supongo que tendrá conmigo _—_ Sam digo ateramente _._


	4. Chapter 4

—Por fin— Dean suspiró y miró fijamente a la comida afrente de él. —¿Sabes cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que me he comido uno de estos?— 

—Bien, que ha sido bien educados, ¿por que no?— Sam contesta y se alegró que su hermano estaba demostrando indicios de mejora. —¡Come!— 

Sin más preámbulos, el hermano mejor tomó una papa frita y la lanzó en su boca. Repentinamente, él tuve arcadas y la escupió; su lengua estaba humeante. —¡La papa frita se quemo mi lengua!— Dean aulló y miró a su lengua quemada. 

—La sal...— Sam asintió inteligentemente. —Porque la sal es un símbolo de la pureza y tu eres un demonio que es impuro y inmoral, y que tiene sentido—

—¡A mi no me importa por que!—

—Come tu hamburguesa, posiblemente no tiene sal— Sam sugirió. Él miró Dean como el demonio dio un mordisco, y después escupió. —Uy, no, tiene sal. Mucha sal—

—Lo siento, hermano. Así es la vida. Debería haber ordenado una ensalada, como yo—

—¿Una ensalada? Es comida para conejos. ¡No soy un conejo, Sam! Necesito carne— Dean se enfadó y todavía estaba molesto.


	5. Chapter 5

Una noche, mientras que Dean estaba en un bar con Sam y Castiel, Dean tuvo una idea que era fantástica, en sus palabras. Una rubia preciosa que era sobre 5'6, paseó en el bar con caderas hipnóticas. Los ojos de Dean miró sus tacos negros y su pechos grandes. Sam se sonrojó. Abofeteó en su muñeca. —¿En serio, Dean?—

Dean encogió los hombros. —No he tenido relaciones sexuales en un año, ¿bien?—

—Eso que ni qué— Sam comentó. 

—Estoy confundido— Castiel confesó. 

Dean se rió. —Claro, esa chica de allá. Es tan bella, ¿sí?— Él señaló y bebió su cerveza. No necesitó beber nada, pero el sabor fue tranquilizador. 

—Creo que fue grosero mirar fijamente—

—Sí, es grosero. Pero Dean piensa que ella no puede ver— Sam explicó. 

—¡Sam!— Castiel dijo repentinamente. 

El Winchester menor miró su boca de Dean se abrió. El humo negro se derramó de la garganta. Con un mal impresión, Sam dio cuenta del plan de Dean. Él iba poseerla.

—¡Cas! ¡Ayúdale!—

Cas cerró los ojos y se concentró. El humo negro fluyó de nuevo en su boca. Dean se chisporroteó y tosió como él se atragantó con cobro de una quincena. 

—¿Que es esto?— preguntó con molestia. 

—Dean, no es moral. No hagas— Castiel dijo. 

—¡Soy un _demonio!_ No soy 'moral'. _¡Es un pendejo!—_ Dean gritó, pero Sam se rió. 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean notó que el comportamiento de modo extraño esa mañana. 

El comportamiento de Sam era normal a cualquier otra persona. Se levantó a las nueve con su pelo desordenado. Él cogió su café, se sentó, abrió el periódico... y derramó su café en la mesa. 

—¡Mierda!— Gritó y saltó como el café humeante goteó. 

—Buenas días también— Dean rió y tiró las toallas de papel a su hermano.

Cuando la leonera fue limpia, Dean se sentó por Sam. Su hermano menor miró a Dean. —¿Sí?—

Dean escogió los hombros. 

—Dean, yo sé qué quieres hablar—

—Es...— Dean no sabía que decir. Fue difícil porque fue un demonio. —Yo se que  _quieres_ hablar—

—Bien, pero no. No quiero— él respondió.  

Los ojos de Dean fueron negros. Sam estaba impactado. —¡Dean! ¿Qué haces?—

Sus ojos cambiaron a verdes. —Estoy usando mi telepatía—

—¿Qué  _qué_?—

Dean sonrió. Le gustaba su capacidad. —Aún estás molesto que soy un demonio y lo afecta su trabajo—

—Ehhhh...— se burló. —Estoy ocupado—  

—¿Con qué? ¿Su hermano loco?—

—Claro, sí. ¡Nunca sé lo qué vas a hacer!—

Dean puso los ojos en blanco. —Eso no es cierto—

—Es cierto—

—Pues, mira, estoy _bien_. Completamente bien. Porque yo sé estás preocupado. Me gusta...— No quería decir que le gustaba ser un demonio, pero eso es exactamente lo que dijo. —Me gusta ser un demonio, Sam—

—¡No te gusta!— La voz de Sam fue ruidosa. —No. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. No pierdas la esperanza—

Dean se alborotó el cabello. —No lo hago—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el primer lugar, gracias por la oportunidad practicar mi español. Espero que escriba mas fics en el futuro. Gracias por su paciencia y su apoyo (¡especialmente a Nem!). Una vez mas, gracias a todos lectores. ¡Tenga una buena noche! ¬VW


End file.
